Love found through music
by misstruebaby
Summary: This is about a girl who is new to town makes a quick friend and takes her to MK where some thing are said and done.


**Loren's POV**

Yet again I'm the new girl for the fifth time in the past three years. But this year is my senior year in high school and I will be here the entire year so let's hope I don't make too many enemies.

**Today is Loren's first day of school and she has found the perfect outfit. Black skinny jeans off the shoulder blue top and blue high heels. She walks into the school and everyone stair at her which makes her uncomfortable. She arrives at her locker and a girl starts to walk up to her.**

**M-**Hi my name is Melissa Sanders but you can call me Mel.

**L-**Hi Mel I'm Loren Tate but you can call me Lo.

**M-**So what's your next class?

**L-**Math class with Miss Wilson.

**M-**Great that's my next class too.

**Mel and Loren talk all through class and everywhere in between until the end of the day.**

**L-**Hey Mel.

**M-**Yeah Lo.

**L-**Do you have plans Friday night?

**M-**No. Why?

**L-**I was wondering if you would come to MK with me then because my cousin Grace works there and invited me and one friend.

**M-**You don't have to ask me twice.

**L-**Ok it's settled then. Friday night.

**When Loren gets home her mom still isn't home from work so she decides to go for a run. She puts on a pick black leggings some gym shoes plugs her head phones into her iPod and runs out the door. While running she comes across a small hill and decides to go see what it is. When she sees the view she thinks this is going to be her spot when she needs to think after about half an hour she runs back home. When she gets home she sees her mom making her favorites for dinner lasagna and homemade pecan pie.**

**N-**Hey honey where did you go.

**L-**On a run to clear my head.

**N-**Oh. How was your first day of school?

**L-**Fine. I met a girl named Melissa and invited here to go to MK with me Friday night.

**N-**That sounds great.

We ate dinner and I headed off to bed.

**It was finally Friday night and we were getting ready t head to MK. Loren was wearing a strapless black dress that stopped at her mid thigh with a red purse red leather jacket and red heels.**

**L-**Ready to go.

**M-**What are we waiting for? Let's go.

**Eddie was already at Mk when it opened the DJ asked if anyone wanted to sing but when he was about to answer a girl answered before him. **

**When they arrived at MK they didn't see grace anywhere so they decided to sit at the bar. They are talking and laughing until someone walks up to them. He puts his arms around Loren's waist and she starts to feel uncomfortable.**

**L-**Get your hands off me.

**D-**The names Dylan so why don't we go back to my place for a little while?

**L-**Why don't you…

**DJ-** Okay so tonight people can request a song to sing any takers?

**L-**I will sing!

**DJ-** Come on up!

She walks up tells the DJ to play the beat on her phone.

DJ- Okay this seems to be an original by Loren Tate everybody.

She grabs the microphone and when the beat starts she starts to sing and walk up to Dylan.

**La la la la la la la  
La la la la la la la**

Why am I always hit on by the boys I never like  
I can always see 'em coming, from the left or from the right

I don't want to be a priss, I'm just try'na be polite  
But it always seems to bite me in the...

Ask me for my number, yeah, you put me on the spot

You think that we should hook up, but I think that we should not  
You had me at "Hello", then you opened up your mouth

And that is when it started going south  
Oh!

Get your hands off my hips, 'fore I'll punch you in the lips  
Stop your staring at my... Hey!  
Take a hint, take a hint  
No you can't buy me a drink, let me tell you what I think  
I think you could use a mint  
Take a hint, take a hint  
La, la, la...  
T-take a hint, take a hint  
La, la, la...

I guess you still don't get it, so let's take it from the top

You asked me what my sign is, and I told you it was "Stop"

And if I had a dime for every name that you just dropped

You'd be here and I'd be on a yacht  
Oh!

Get your hands off my hips, 'fore I'll punch you in the lips  
Stop your staring at my... Hey!  
Take a hint, take a hint  
No you can't buy me a drink, let me tell you what I think  
I think you could use a mint  
Take a hint, take a hint  
La, la, la...  
T-take a hint, take a hint  
La, la, la...

What about "No" don't you get?

So go and tell your friends

I'm not really interested

It's about time that you're leavin'

I'm gonna count to three and

**Open my eyes and**

**You'll be gone**

One

Get your hands off my...

Two.

Or I'll punch you in the...

Three.

Stop your staring at my... Hey!

**Take a hint, take a hint  
I am not your missing link  
Let me tell you what I think  
I think you could use a mint  
Take a hint, take a hint  
Take a hint, take a hint  
Woah!**

Get your hands off my hips, 'fore I'll punch you in the lips  
Stop your staring at my... Hey!  
Take a hint, take a hint  
La, la, la...  
T-take a hint, take a hint  
La, la, la...

When she is done the crowd goes wild and cheer her name and Dylan walks away pissed.

**M-**You were great Lo. Why didn't you tell me you can sing?

**L-**I don't know.

When the DJ said she wrote this song herself I stopped listening and went back to the conversation but I heard the lyrics and they were good. I turn to see her stand in front of Dylan singing to him and I can't help but chuckle because he got rejected in front of the whole club.

**Eddies POV**

**E-**Jake man she really good and she wrote that song herself maybe she can right more I think you should talk to her and maybe sign her. What do you think?

**J-**She is going so I will talk with her to see what she wants to do.

**E-**I will be right back.

**Eddie walks up to her and taps her shoulder. She turns around and smiles.**

**Loren's POV**

**E-**That song was amazing you wrote that?

**L-**Yeah I have been writing since I was ten.

**E-**Wow. So I was wondering if you wanted to go out with me tomorrow.

**L-**Sure.

**They exchange numbers and he walks away. **


End file.
